Sam
by KittyThompson
Summary: Sam und Sam. Zwei Menschen, die in Sherlocks Leben seiner Meinung nach keine Rolle spielen. Keine nennenswerte zumindest. John sieht das natürlich vollkommen anders. (SLASH)


Ich überlege grad, was ich zu der Story sagen könnte... aber mir fällt nichts ein, sorry...

* * *

„… und deshalb bin ich Ihnen sehr dankbar für Ihre Hilfe, Sherlock."

„Er hat nichts mitbekommen." John blickte seinen Freund an und legte kurz seine Hand auf die des Detektivs. „Erde an Sherlock Holmes."

„Mmmm?" Verwirrt blickte er ihn an, dann Lestrade. „Was?"

„Ich habe mich gerade sehr umständlich und ausführlich für Ihre Hilfe bei dem Fall mit den verschwundenen Münzen bedankt und werde das nicht wiederholen." Er lehnte sich zurück, blickte kurz auf die Hände der beiden Männer vor seinem Tisch und grinste.

„Münzen? Ach so, die sechs Morde."

„Das auch."

„War es ein nettes ‚Dankeschön'?", erkundigte sich Sherlock bei John.

„Sehr nett, wirklich." Vorsichtig schloss er seine Finger um die Hand und zog seinen Freund hoch. „Komm. Wir hatten zwei Wochen kaum eine freie Minute. Du hast mir ein Essen versprochen."

„Jaaaa", sagte der jüngere Mann gedehnt und ließ sich von John aus dem Zimmer ziehen. „Okay. Gehen wir zum Chinesen?"

„Oh nein, Sherlock. Unser zweijähriges Jubiläum feiern wir standesgemäß."

Irritiert blickte Sherlock seinen Freund an. „Standesgemäß in einem eleganten Restaurant, was für dich wohl dann ein französisches wäre oder standesgemäß schwul, in einem dunklen Club mit sehr schmutzigen Namen auf der Cocktailkarte?"

John wurde rot und sah ihn entsetzt an, dann lachte er. „Idiot. Aber okay, der war gut. Du lernst es."

Sherlock grinste leicht. „Schauen Sie woanders hin, Anderson. Allein für Ihre Gedanken könnte ich Ihnen schon wieder eine reinhauen."

Der Mann hob die Hände und trat einen Schritt hinter seine Freundin. Sergeant Donovan erhob sich. „Finger weg von meinem Verlobten."

„Er ist noch nicht mal geschieden. Also sind Sie nicht offiziell verlobt." John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Ringfinger wackelte leicht und gut sichtbar. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir und Sherlock."

„Dafür dürfen wir heiraten", konterte die Polizistin. „Sobald er geschieden ist."

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und sah John an. „Willst du heiraten? Dann muss ich mal mit Mycroft reden…"

John schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Nein. Nein, ich glaube, so weit sind wir noch nicht. Lass es uns erst mal dabei belassen, wie es jetzt ist."

„Hallo, Sie… Sie können hier nicht einfach…" Eine Polizistin am Eingang hielt eine Frau fest, die sich gegen den Griff wehrte, allerdings so ungeschickt, dass sie es irgendwie schaffte, ihre Hand, die Hand der Polizistin, den Henkel ihrer Handtasche und das Tuch, welches halb um ihren Hals gelegt war, zu einem relativ untrennbaren Knäul zu verwickeln.

„Ich muss dringend… ich suche einen Polizisten… oder…", kreischte sie aufgeregt. Ihre Stimme war unangenehm, passte in ihrer Wildheit aber zu ihrer blonden, wallenden Mähne. „Lassen Sie mich los!"

„Halten Sie doch mal still!" Sichtlich genervt versuchte die Polizistin sich zu befreien.

„Einen Polizisten sucht sie", murmelte John. „Könnte Sie beim Yard Erfolg haben."

Die aufgeregte Person sah sich jetzt um. An dem dunkelhaarigen Detektiv blieb ihr Blick hängen. „Sherlock, Sherlock…" Sie rannte auf ihn zu, die an sie gefesselte Polizistin einfach hinter sich her ziehend. „Sherlock, ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen."

„Kennst du die?", fragte John und erntete einen bösen Blick. „Okay, offensichtlich kennt sie dich, was wohl den Schluss zulässt, dass du sie auch kennst… oder?"

„Bedauerlicherweise…" Sherlock wich einen Schritt zurück, als sie fast auf ihn fiel. Ohne hinzusehen, löste er das Knäuel aus Schal und Handtasche und seufzte dann leise. „Samantha… was um alles in der Welt willst du hier?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Dringend. Jetzt."

John legte den Kopf leicht schief. Die Augenbrauen hatte er soweit zusammen gezogen, dass sie gegeneinander stießen. Er sah sich kurz in dem Büro um. Die meisten wirkten von dem Auftritt der Blondine sehr überrascht und noch mehr, dass Sherlock und sie sich kannten. Sie passte mit ihrer ungestümen Art gar nicht zu dem Detektiv.

„Dringend und jetzt sind so ziemlich dasselbe, Samantha", belehrte Sherlock sie. Dann blickte er an ihr vorbei und seufzte leise. Sauer sah er sie an. „Musste das sein?"

John folgte seinem Blick. An der Tür stand ein Junge. Ernstes Gesicht, dunkle, leicht gewellte Haare, stahlgraue Augen. Das Kind war schlank und offensichtlich ein wenig peinlich vom Auftritt seiner Mutter berührt. Er rieb sich leicht mit dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand über die Nasenwurzel. Dann ging er langsam auf Sherlock zu.

Der Detektiv blickte ihn lächelnd an. Langsam hockte er sich hin und sah den Jungen jetzt auf Augenhöhe an. „Hey, Sammy."

„Hi, Daddy." Jetzt strahlend schlang der Junge die Arme um den Hals des Mannes.

Sherlock hob ihn hoch und drückte ihn an sich. Sein Blick traf den von John, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Ungläubigkeit ansah. Doch nach und nach mischte sich Wut in diesen Blick. „Ich erklär dir das… in Ruhe. Beim Essen."

John ballte langsam die Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Zähne waren hart auf einander gepresst, der Kiefer sichtbar schmerzhaft verspannt. „Ich muss an die frische Luft." Damit wandte er sich um und verließ das Büro.

Sherlock sah ihm kurz nach, wollte ihn aufhalten, aber Samantha hielt ihn zurück. „Sherlock, ich muss mit dir reden."

Er ließ seinen Freund erst mal ziehen, fasste sie an der Hand und zog sie an Donovan und Anderson, die immer noch mit aufgerissenen Mündern dastanden und an Lestrade vorbei in das Büro des Mannes. Hinter sich warf er die Tür zu. Sekunden später öffnete er sie wieder, drückte Lestrade seinen Sohn in die Arme und warf die Tür ein zweites Mal zu.

Wütend sah er Samantha an. „Verdammte noch mal, was machst du hier? Was willst du?"

„Alfred, mein neuer Freund, ist verschwunden."

„Eric", brummte Sherlock.

„Wie?"

„Dein neuer Freund heißt Eric. Er ist Türsteher in einem sehr zwielichtigen Club und ein absolutes Arschloch. Alfred war der Vorgänger. Schläger und Fahrer eines Drogenbosses. Er wurde letztes Jahr erschossen."

Sie sah ihn eine Weile mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und grinste plötzlich. „Stimmt. Du hast Recht. Wie gut, dass du da den Überblick hast."

Sherlock legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. „Mein Gott, du bist einfach… Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt völlig egal, wo dein Lover ist, Samantha. Er war eh nicht gut für dich und Sam. Vor allem für ihn nicht."

„Denkst du etwa, dass er es bei dir besser hätte, Mister Superdetektiv?" Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Alfred hat mich immer gut versorgt. Also finde ihn."

„Eric. Sein Name ist Eric."

* * *

„Ähm… hallo, Kleiner."

„Hallo", sagte er und grinste.

„Mein Gott, ist der niedlich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Freak doch was auf die Reihe kriegt." Donovan sah ihn begeistert an.

Anderson blickte über ihre Schulter. „John sah nicht begeistert aus."

„Er hatte keine Ahnung", sagte Lestrade leise und setzte den Jungen auf den Schreibtisch. Aus einem Glas nahm er einen Lolli und gab ihn an das Kind weiter. „Hier."

„Danke." Er strahlte glücklich und wickelte ihn aus.

„Ich bin Greg, ein Freund deines Vaters. Und wer bist du?"

„Samuel. Oder Sam, wenn Mom sauer ist. Oder Sammy, wenn Dad mich ruft." Er grinste und genoss seine Süßigkeiten. „Bist du Polizist?"

„Ja."

„Daddy ist Detektiv. Er war schon mal in der Zeitung."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Er ist der Beste."

Samuel nickte begeistert. „Seid ihr auch Freunde von Daddy?", fragte er Donovan und Anderson.

„Klar. Die besten", log Anderson und es sah aus, als würde er an den Worten fast ersticken.

Das Kind sah begeistert aus, die Erwachsenen waren immer noch verblüfft, dass es ihn gab.


End file.
